


【斑夏】关于亲吻

by dddpoint2



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 05:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dddpoint2/pseuds/dddpoint2
Summary: 脑了两个月终于写出来了关于初吻的故事，有一点人兽暗示
Relationships: Madara "Nyanko-sensei" & Natsume Takashi, Madara "Nyanko-sensei"/Natsume Takashi
Comments: 2





	【斑夏】关于亲吻

做完清理后，夏目枕在银发男子的臂弯里，一个吻落在夏目的睫毛上。

“好痒啊，老师”，夏目睁开眼睛，微微侧身，“呐，老师，你还记得第一次亲吻是在什么时候吗？”

按夏目的说法，他们的第一个吻发生在多年前的一个夜晚。还是高中生的夏目像往常一样被卷入麻烦的事，妖怪、式神、的场、封印，一下午发生的事耗尽了夏目的力气，好在一切赶在夜幕降临前顺利平息了。末班车早就出站了，斑轻咬着夏目的身子，转头将他放在自己背上，腾空而起，飞往藤原家。

被月光映衬着，妖兽的背部越发显得洁白，虽然习惯了平时猫咪样子的老师，夏目也同样喜欢变回原身、散发着强大而又可靠气息的斑。“老师的背，真温暖啊”，夏目调整了一个舒服的姿势，将头埋进去，贪婪地吸取斑的气味。

夏目觉得斑应该不会发现。迎风飞行的老师全身都会受到气流。然而即使是夏天，夜晚的风也是带着凉意的，温热的气息零零散散洒在斑的脖子上、背上。“哼，这小子，以为我不知道吗…”虽说如此，斑飞行的速度还是慢了下来。

一路无言。

离藤原家还有几十米的时候，斑停了下来。夏目把变回猫咪的老师抱在怀里，慢慢走回家。路上没什么行人，油蝉一下一下叫个没完，猫咪老师觉得，夏目今天好像把他抱得有些高。夏目的鼻息落在猫咪老师的头上，有些痒。他抬爪想要挠一挠，却被夏目抱得更紧了。

“不要乱动哦，老师，马上就到家了。”就这样，猫头被紧紧地按在了夏目的胸膛上。“咚”、“咚”、“咚”…猫咪老师一下一下数着夏目的心跳，他突然害怕了，害怕这个芦苇杆的心脏会在哪一天停止跳动。还有很多、很多事没有…

“喂夏目，刚才在路上”，猫咪老师还没说完，嘴就被捂住了。

“我回来了，塔子阿姨，滋叔叔。”

“欢迎回来。”

猫咪老师只好乖乖做个哑猫，在桌角吃起了自己那份炸虾。饭后，夏目换了睡衣去洗澡。那时候猫咪老师还不被夏目允许一起洗澡，只好卧在蒲团上边喝酒边盘算着，打算等夏目出来问个清楚，路上那行为究竟是什么意思。

“喂，夏目”，夏目在吹头发，太吵了，一会再问。

“喂，夏目”，夏目在写作业，先不打扰他了吧。

终于，夏目收起了最后一本习题。“喂，夏目！”然而猫咪老师又被打断了。夏目拽了灯绳，一片漆黑。

“老师，有什么事明天再说吧，我很累了。”夏目已经铺好了床。“啊啊啊啊，这算什么啊！”猫咪老师大叫着在地上来回打滚，却被夏目抓住短手，一把扯进了被窝。

斑觉得，这个人类太可怕了。自己明明是个厉害的大妖怪，却被禁锢在人类男孩的怀里，忍受着他的鼻息，动弹不得。“不行，这样我作为大妖怪的尊严放在哪里”，猫咪老师扭着圆身，试图挣脱。紧接着，一个吻落了下来，落在了猫咪老师的头上。一瞬间，夏目的气味铺天盖地般袭来，猫咪老师一路上模糊的心思似乎都被祛除了。好轻，好温柔啊，但该有的热度、湿度一个都不少。

无法否认的是，斑确实贪恋着夏目的温暖，比如他会在夏目掉在坑里，让自己拉他上来的时候把头伸下去。明明爪子、甚至一根指头就足够了，他却让夏目抱着自己的头，再慢慢升起，好将这短暂的温暖无限延长，在夏目沉沉睡去的夜里一次次回味。

同样，这次猫咪老师也没有出声，只是期待着、享受着、沉沦着，等待这个吻消散的那一刻。可是不同的是，这个吻没有期限——夏目睡着了。听着夏目微弱的鼾声，猫咪老师闭上了眼，稍微往上蹭了一点，再次把嘴唇与猫头之间的缝隙填满了。

第二天清晨，还没等塔子阿姨上楼，夏目就被鸟叫声吵醒了。半梦半醒间，夏目想抬手揉揉眼睛，却发现胳膊沉得要命，一低头只见一张放大的招财猫滑稽的脸。“啊！！！！！！！”

“贵志君，发生了什么吗？”塔子阿姨的担心的声音从楼下传来。

“啊不，没什么，只是睡得有些迷糊。我马上起床。”夏目一下坐起来，甩飞了猫老师，手忙脚乱开始叠被子。洗漱完毕正在穿校服时，猫咪老师跳到了夏目脚边。

“夏目，你昨晚抱着我睡了哦，还亲…”

猫咪老师还没说完，头上就结结实实挨了一拳，“笨蛋宠物猫。”

“什么啊，你说你昨晚到底干嘛了！还那么嚣张的态度！”猫咪老师举起拳头抗议，紧接着就又挨了一拳，“不要那么大声说话，塔子阿姨他们会听到的啦！”

“其实那时候本来是想在亲老师之后说谢谢的，可是实在太累不小心睡着了。”明明更亲密的事都做过很多次了，夏目却越说脸越红，最后干脆把整个脸都埋在了斑的胸前。

“哼，什么嘛，原来是这个，我早就知道了。”

然而夏目不知道的是，天性使然，野兽并不在意亲吻，和夏目接吻是他近几年来拥有人类形态后才渐渐习得的消遣之一。于野兽而言，真正撩拨心弦的是鼻息和舔舐，而这样的事情，他早在认识夏目的第一周就做过了。

“喂，你这中年猫咪，在想什么呢，还笑得那么可怕，不会是还想吃掉我吧。”

“哦，被发现了吗”，迎着夏目不满的目光，斑一个翻身，就把年轻的恋人压在身下，舔了舔他的嘴角，“这样的话，你能想起来了吗？”

夏目想起来了，这扑面而来的强大妖气与重量。

那是在自己来到藤原家的第一个月，刚认识猫咪老师的时候。那天晚上，他又像往常一样梦到儿时的自己独自蜷缩在角落，感到孤单寂寞却又无人理解、无处诉说，难受到惊醒时却看见一张血盆大口，带有薄刺的舌头又湿又热地抵在自己嘴角，伴随着猫咪老师的断断续续的鼾声。那时他只当是猫咪老师睡昏头了，打了他一拳后就沉沉睡去了，却没想到猫咪老师根本没睡着，连眼睛都是睁开的。

“原来你在那时就…是在守护我吗？”夏目想起自己有次被暗算，变得看不见妖怪时，猫老师也是这样变回原身，一夜都默默守护着自己。刚要感动，却转念一想，哪有用舌头守护别人的，即使对方是妖怪。

斑盯着夏目的眼睛，没有等来恋人含情脉脉的注视，只发现夏目蹙起了眉，“变态中年猫咪，果然是刚见面的时候就见色起意了吧！”说着就是一拳，“嘭”的一声，斑被打回了招财猫的样子，抱着脑袋嘟嘟囔囔，“臭小鬼，真是暴力。”

其实斑也说不准，自己究竟是抱着什么样的心态，才和夏目做到了如今的地步。初见时，自己其实是抱着消遣的心态。夏目作为妖力强大人类少年，对妖怪来说的确很美味，说想要吃掉他，也有着三分真。斑也曾想过，等玩腻了就一走了之，当然还要抢走友人帐，把它用得很有趣。然而越是相处，就陷得越深。在夏目高中时期，虽然是以藤原家猫咪的身份生活，好歹还是兽类，现在甚至已经有了夏目专属的人类形态，住在人类的公寓，习惯了作为人类陪伴夏目的生活。有时，他甚至都会忘记，自己还是拥有高贵外表的、接近神格的强大妖兽。

好在人类的生命不过是一瞬，受限于如此滑稽外表的日子也不会很久，百年之后，自己继承友人帐，还是化作原身，无拘无束，日日饮酒，逍遥千年。每念及此，斑也就不再计较了。

白烟消散，斑又变作了便利的人身。“快睡吧，很晚了，我把浴室收拾好就来陪你。”别误会，斑并不会在有了人身后突然转性，变成勤劳可靠的丈夫。只有每次做完后，他才会稍微多承担一点责任。给夏目掖完被角，斑正要起身，却被夏目伸手环住了脖子，按着后颈示意他凑近些。

“呆子，别这么肉麻。”斑莫名有些躁动，却还是耐着性子俯下了身。

“老师，很久没见你变回原身了。”斑一愣，这小子什么时候也学会窥探妖怪的内心了。

“说起来，我亲过猫咪形态的你，和作为人类的你也…”夏目咳了一下，“唯独老师你的原身…”夏目的声音越来越小。

“夏目，这样好吗？会有些痛的。”

夏目没有说话，只是舔了舔斑的嘴角。

“你可不要后悔。”句尾的余音还回荡在空中，月光一如多年前的夜晚。神格妖怪的出现让百米内的小妖都噤了声，四散奔逃。然而今夜的猎物只有夏目一人，他将汲取他的灵魂。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇写了几个我很喜欢的场面，主要想从夏目和斑的角度看看，第一次亲吻发生在什么时候，又有着怎样的意义。究竟是如何在一起的，以及未来会怎样，这都不重要。重要的是他们现在因为对彼此的爱在一起，即便做出妥协，对方也仍然是时刻记着、爱着、包容着最原本的自己。  
> p了几张图脑补用->墙内链接 http://insidesquarebox.lofter.com/post/4b43245a_1cbb7ebbc  
> 希望我有朝一日能把结尾应有的车开出来


End file.
